Making the Girl of Your Dreams Angry
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Butch tries getting Kaoru in different ways. Sorry if it's short. One-shot.


**1) Hiding in her closet**

Kaoru woke up to find her bedroom window open.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to think that it's an illusion.

It was still open. She cocked her head. "I thought I shut it before I slept." She climbed off her bed and closed it. "Might as well take a shower..."

Kaoru kept on thinking. She looked out the window for a little while and then headed towards her closet.

She opened it to reveal...

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kaoru screeched when she saw her one-and-only counterpart smiling awkwardly in her own closet. She practically pulled him out and gave him a stern look. She put a hand on her hip.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked, trying to stay calm.

Butch kept that smug-ass smile on his face. "Well, I came through your window while you were sleeping-" Her eyes widened and cut him off.

"You were stalking me?!" she screamed at him.

Butch had a blush on his face and turned away, fiddling with his thumbs. "Um... no..." he answered. She was getting impatient.

"Just tell me!" Kaoru shook his shoulders. He looked at her.

"Well... I like you..." Butch mumbled. Kaoru understood.

She put her arms back on her sides and slapped him. "OW! Why?" He touched his now red cheek.

"You... Butch... Are stalking me." Kaoru responded. "But I love you!" Butch protested. She gave him a glare.

He just looked at her. "Okay, that doesn't mean you can go through my window!" Kaoru threw her hands in the air for effect. Then added, "Just please go." she quietly said to him.

Butch let that sink into his head. He nodded and headed towards the window. He jumped out of it and muttered something Kaoru wouldn't hear.

Kaoru stood there for a little. "Likes me, huh?" she muttered.

* * *

**2) Putting a note in her locker**

Butch stuffed a note in Kaoru's locker and heard footsteps. He rushed and hid behind a wall.

Kaoru opened her locker and a certain paper fluttered out to the ground. Butch's lips curved a smirk.

She bent down and picked it up. She stood up straight, holding the note. Kaoru unfolded it to reveal... Butch's 'love letter'.

"Dear Kaoru, please don't throw this away, but I wanted to tell you this: I kind of liked you for a while. I know that you don't feel the same way. It's okay if you don't. Also, you think it's weird to date your own counterpart. It's not! I mean, not really. Just... yeah. Sincerely, Butch." Kaoru muttered, scanning through the note again.

Butch heard her and smiled. He scurried off, grinning like an idiot. "Kaoru read it!" he happily whispered.

Kaoru read through it again and frowned.

Did she really like him?

"That bitch really wasted his own time, didn't he?" Kaoru mumbled.

She put the note in her backpack and walked off in the same direction Butch walked.

* * *

**3) Partners for a project**

During science, Kaoru sat down at her usual seat. Butch's seat was on the right side of hers.

The school bell rung, signaling class was about to start. Kaoru groaned silently.

The teacher, Miss Raina, approached the chalkboard and wrote something. Once she was done, she faced the class. "Okay, today we will start a project." Miss Reina announced. Butch was wondering if it's a partner project.

So he raised his hand. "Um, Miss Raina." he called. When he got her attention, she called Butch's name. He dropped his hand and spoke. "Is it a partner project?"

She nodded. He took a glance at Kaoru. Her face had a sour expression.

So Miss Raina announced the partners. Both Kaoru and Butch heard, "... Kaoru Matsubara and Butch Jojo."

He was practically screaming inside, but keeping his cool on the outside. Kaoru crossed her arms, slumped in her chair and scowled. Butch rolled his eyes at her.

Fuck this shit, I don't wanna be partners with him! Kaoru thought.

I can't believe I'm partners with her! Butch thought.

When Kaoru was done throwing a fit in her brain, turned to face Butch. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should make a water bottle rocket." Butch suggested.

Kaoru wasn't listening to a thing he just said so she had replied, "Yeah, sure."

Then faced the front and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

She noticed it and gave Butch a death glare. "What? You..." She pointed her pointer finger at him and he felt offended.

Why?! Kaoru yelled in her brain.

* * *

**A/N: **Best story I've ever written. Four days off. Yay. Read, review, and favorite.

Reviews give Kaoru protection from Butch.


End file.
